Segunda Oportunidad
by Jessy Cullen Masen
Summary: Todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad, ya sea para vivir, o por que no para amar.
1. Prologo

En el cementerio de Forks al pie de una lapida de mármol blanco se encontraba un hombre de cabello color cobrizo, vestido con pantalón de vestir, camisa blanca de manga larga y en su mano derecha llevaba un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas y en el centro tenia un tulipán color rojo.

El hombre no se movía, simplemente tenia la vista fija en la pequeña placa de la lapida en la cual solo se leía.

_Elizabeth Masen Cullen _

_7 de Enero de 1987 – 10 de Septiembre de 2007_

"_Donde este tu tesoro estará también tu Corazón"_

Sin mas preámbulo el hombre se agacho y coloco el pequeño ramo a la derecha de la pequeña leyenda, tocando en todo momento la pequeña lapida.


	2. Promesa

_**Error en el prologo ya q olvide poner la siguiente leyenda ups.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son d la fabulosa S. Meyer, lo único mío es la historia y por supuesto Edward Cullen.**_

* * *

><p>Mi tiempo, mis ojos, mis deseos, mis sueños, mi vida eran solo para ella, mi niña mi pequeña Renesmee, mi hija.<p>

El único recuerdo viviente que me quedaba del gran amor que le tuve a su madre; mi Elizabeth.

Mi hija tenía su belleza, sus hermosos ojos color café, tan intenso y profundo que me era fácil perderme en ellos para llegar a lo mas profundo de su alma, tenia el pelo largo con pequeños bucles y su color era igual al mío cobrizo, su piel pálida, mas un poco sonrojada en sus pómulos como si se le hubieran colocado pétalos rosados en cada lado.

Era fascinante el observarla, yo jamás me cansaba de admirar cada uno de esos pequeños detalles que tenia su rostro tal grácil y fino como el de su madre, mi hija era mi mundo entero, mi ángel personal, ese ángel que me dejo Elizabeth antes de partir, un recuerdo eterno del gran amor que nos tuvimos .

Ese gran amor del que me vi obligado a desprenderme para poder ahora disfrutar de mi niña, por que fue así como ella lo decidió, una decisión difícil pero absoluta.

**Flash Black**

**...**

-Señor Cullen tiene que decidir – me dijo el doctor Jackson – es la señora Elizabeth o la criatura.

-Doctor por favor sálvelas a ambas, se lo suplico – rogaba con lagrimas en el rostro – no me puede separar de ellas... no… me pida que…elija a una de ellas…por favor…sálvelas…a las dos

-Lo siento, señor pero el parto se esta complicando y se le puede desprender la placenta así que no podemos hacer nada – dijo mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro- Edward tu como yo sabemos lo que esta por pasar; te doy la oportunidad de que des tu opinión en esta situación, pero si continuas así… únicamente me guiare por la que decida hacer Elizabeth.

No podía ver nada las lagrimas obstruían mi visión, y no sabia que hacer, de lo único que era consiente era de que mi mundo entero se estaba viniendo abajo. Necesitaba a mi Elizabeth, la mujer que me había cautivado y enamorado desde que era niño, pero también deseaba poder cargar, ver, cuidar a mi hija, el producto de ese gran amor que nos teníamos Elizabeth y yo.

Y ahora me encontraba aquí, sin saber siquiera que hacer ni que decir, me había prometido cuidar de mis dos ángeles y no había podido lograrlo, ya que lo único de lo que era capaz era de ponerlas en peligro a las dos, si eso era lo único que había logrado ponerlas en peligro.

-¿Señor Cullen?- llamo una enfermera desde el pasillo.- ¿Señor Cullen?

-Soy yo señorita- conteste mientras me ponía de pie y me limpiaba las lagrimas- dígame

-Señor su esposa lo desea ver- dijo mientras señalaba la habitación donde se encontraba mi Elizabeth.

Voltee a ver al doctor el cual solo me regalo una pequeña sonrisa y me alentaba a seguir con un leve movimiento que hizo con la mano.

Entre en la habitación para solo encontrar una cómoda estancia pintada de un azul claro con tonos blancos y en el fondo de esta se encontraba un pequeño re poseed color azul marino y a su lado se encontraba un sillón de tres plazas color café dejando el centro una pequeña camilla, donde se encontraba una mujer con rostro cansado, pero aun así esto no dejaba ocultar la belleza innata que la envolvía.

Una vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron, me regalo una pequeña sonrisa, tan cálida y fresca que por un instante olvide el lugar y la situación que estaba pasando.

-Edward- llamo mientras alzaba su mano para que yo la tomara.

-Aquí estoy mi vida – dije mientras le tomaba su frágil mano y le acomodaba su cabello, ese hermoso cabello que me había cautivado desde la primera vez que la vi.

-Edward, tengo que pedirte…algo.

-Claro amor te daré todo lo que me pidas.

-Amor…quiero que cuides de nuestra hija.

-Por supuesto, la cuidaremos los dos, nos desvelaremos juntos cuando la nena no puede dormir y nos pelearemos por darle el biberón o por ver quien le cambia el pañal- dije tratando de restarle importancia y conteniendo las lagrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos.

-No Edward, tu la cuidaras por los dos…quiero que te quedes con ella, que la cuides y la protejas, que ella sea la criatura mas feliz.

-Elizabeth lo va a ser, teniéndonos a los dos juntos para…

-No Edward, ella estará contigo, quiero que ella viva, así que dile al doctor que hemos tomado la decisión de que te quedaras con la niña.- dijo entre jadeos.

-Pero amor yo…yo no…no quiero perderte.

-Amor no me perderás, por el contrario tu tendrás la dicha de cuidar a un ángel, un ángel que es el fruto de…

-Nuestro amor – dije sin poder contener mas las lagrimas.

-Exacto, así que la cuidaras verdad, amor.

-Si

-Me prometes protegerla.

-Hasta el fin de mis días.

-Edward quiero que la ames, mas haya de lo que tú y yo nos amamos, de acuerdo.

-Si amor

Bien ahora que se que cuidaras de nuestra pequeña Renesmee con todas tus fuerzas, puedo estar tranquila por que la querrás con toda tu alma.

-Por supuesto mi amor la querré y la quiero como no tienes idea…y el nombre para este pequeño ángel- dije acariciando su pancita- es hermoso como lo es su madre.

-Si un nombre hermoso para una…niña hermosa como su padre, por que también será igual de hermosa como tu…amor…Te amo Edward-y cerro sus pequeños ojos.

-Y yo a ti mi amor… mi único amor…

**_..._**

**_Fin del Flas Black_**

**_..._**

Esa fue la ultima conversación que tuve con mi Elizabeth, ya que después de eso tubo lugar el parto, un parto al que no pudo sobrevivir, muriendo cuando estaba dando luz a nuestra pequeña Renesmee.

Y desde entonces yo me he dedique a cuidarla y amarla en cuerpo y alma, tal y como se lo había prometido a su madre. A mi hija y a mi mismo.

La cuidaría y protegería hasta el fin de mis días.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disculpas en serio por no poder subir capitulo a la historia de tres mentes pero créanme q tratare de buscar mas tiempo para poder continuar y terminar ambas historias.<strong>_

_**Pero porfa si m atraso comprendan es mi primer año en la universidad y apenas m estoy acostumbrando vale.**_

_**Ok gracias por comprender y nos leemos.**_

_**a casi lo olvidaba gracias por los RR q m han dejado creanme para mi este es un iniciativo a continuar escribiendo.**_

_**cualquier comentario q tengan porfis háganme saber.**_


	3. 96 Horas

_**Antes que nada feliz año les deseo de corazón que todos sus deseos y propósitos de cumplan, si incluso aquel en el que al igual que yo pidieron a ese Edward, Jake, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle o cia de carne y hueso, XD.**_

_**No deberás que si se cumpla.**_

_**Bueno ahora si como era esto…**_

_**Hola que tal chis disculpen la tardanza pero no había encontrado mucho tiempo para escribir este cap., pero ya me estoy dando prisa con los otros.**_

_**Y bueno eso de las fiestas decembrinas y que navidad, año nuevo y si hoy precisamente mi cumple (a q pena ya 19) pues casi ya nada me quedaba de tiempo.**_

_**Gracias a la escritora de Casa de Hombres por subir capitulo al igual que a la escritora de My sex angel. **_

_**Los personajes son de la maravillosa la historia y por supuesto Edward son míos.**_

_**Nota el * lo puse porq tenia pensado dejar el cap ahí pero vino alguien y me dijo sabes q xq no le agrgas esto y me gusto... y pozz bueno quedo como esta aquí.**_

* * *

><p><em>Que debes de hacer cuando te das cuenta que una de las personas que más amas se tiene que alejar de ti…<em>

_Opción 1 retenerlo _

_Opción 2 como dicen si amas algo déjalo ir si es tuyo regresa sino nunca lo fue…_

_..._

-Buenos días señor Cullen- saludo una menuda mujer desde la cocina.

-Buenos días Maggie, y me llamo Edward, no me gusta que me digas señor Cullen después de todo este tiempo que llevas trabajando para mi familia me haces sentir viejo - dije mientras me sentaba en el comedor.

-Lo siento Edward- dijo apresurándose a servirme el café – pero es que es muy diferente dirigirse a un niño tremendo que a un hombre hecho y derecho, profesional y reconocido doctor.

- Y olvidas decir que es el mejor papá del mundo- dijo mi pequeña Reneeseme mientras entraba al comedor y se sentaba a mi derecha.

-Cierto, señorita he olvidado esa gran cualidad y característica.

-Basta por favor harán que me sonroje- dije mientras le sonreía a mi pequeña, mi niña de apenas cuatro añitos.

-¿Papi hoy vamos a ir a ver a mi abuelita?

-Claro hoy tengo que ver a unos pacientes hasta tarde así que, tu abuelita tendrá el pretexto perfecto a para consentirte toda la tarde.

-Perfecto, Maggie que desayunaremos hoy.

-Mmm, que prefieres tu fruta o tu cereal pequeña.

-Fruta por favor.

-¿Y tú Edward?

-Mmm, no sé qué te parece si mejor me das pudin de chocolate o pastel de chocolate de tres leches y cubierto de más chocolate…pero blanco- dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo a mi hija.

-Edward, ash mejor te serviré tu fruta.

-De acuerdo Maggie lo que tú digas- repetí la misma frase que solía utilizar cada vez que ella me llamaba la atención cuando era niño claro agregándole el típico puchero de niño mimado.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian verdad- dijo mientras me dejaba un pequeño plato con fruta.

-Mmm que rico maggie te lucis...lucis mmm, me sorprendiste.

-Se dice lucir hija y estoy total mente de acuerdo-dije mientras veía el decorado que había realizado maggie con la fruta, para muchos el desayuno si eras el alimento más importante y todo es pero para maggie era mucho más que un alimento, Era un forma de presentar arte, y ella se apegaba a lo que la gente siempre decía _de la vista nace el amor… o el de a un hombre lo tienes feliz con el estómago lleno o algo así._

-Gracias, Gracias-dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia- Edward después de que termines tu desayuno podríamos hablar.

-Claro maggie, no hay problema- dije mientras continuaba comiendo mi desayuno.

…

-Edward ¿podemos hablar?- me pregunto maggie

-Claro tú dirás- dije mientras me abrochaba mi saco al pie de las escaleras donde estaba esperando a mi princesa.

-Bueno es que te quería comentar que tal vez necesitemos a otra persona aquí en la casa.

-¿Otra persona?, no entiendo maggie, el trabajo se te ha hecho difícil o…

-No, no para nada Edward, pero es que ya estoy vieja y ya no aguanto tanto como antes.

-¿Aguantar? Maggie no te preocupes buscare a otra persona para que te ayude con lo de la comida y…

-No Edward, no entiendes y yo no me explico- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada- lo que quiero decirte es que necesitamos, bueno necesitas a otra persona que ocupe mi lugar.

-¿Tu lugar?, maggie podrías decirme por favor a que se debe todo esto.

-Bueno como te digo ya estoy vieja; ya no puedo hacer muchas cosas, además de que mi única hermana enfermo y es me deber cuidarla ya que ella también está sola.

-De acuerdo –dije mientras pasaba una mano por mi desordenado cabello- pero tú no estás sola de acuerdo. Que tienes pensado.

-Veras Edward, me iré con mi hermana a México para cuidarla.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas?-pregunte aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

-No creo que pueda regresar, perdóname Edward que te haga esto pero, ella es la única familia que me queda después de ustedes. Mi deber es cuidarla y es por eso que no voy a poder regresar… pronto entiendes mi niño.

-No te preocupes maggie, no dudo que te echaremos de menos todos los días, pero respetamos tu decisión y por supuesto yo haría lo mismo, no cabe duda que tienes un gran corazón maggie - dije mientras me acercaba para poder abrazarla- y doy gracias que todo este tiempo me cuidaras a mí y a mi princesa. Y también que me apoyaras con lo Elizabeth, creme todo esto jamás lo olvidare.

-Gracias Edward no tienes idea de lo difícil que fue tomar esta decisión.

- Y dime ¿cuándo vas a ir con tu hermana?, para así yo poder ayudarte con lo que tu deseas, incluso yo viajo junto con mi padre para tratarla si así lo deseas.

-El próximo lunes por la mañana sale el vuelo. Y gracias de hecho se lo comente pero ella es tan terca, pero cualquier problema o complicación ahora se que cuento con mi niño grande.

-Por supuesto que si –dije con una pequeña sonrisa- ok entonces tengo cuatro días para buscar a alguien. – murmure mientras pensaba (_como demonios voy a encontrar a alguien en menos de 96 horas)*_

-Edward los voy a extrañar y perdóname por favor- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-No te preocupes Maggie, y nosotros igual te echaremos de menos, para mí y Reneesme eres como una segunda madre. Sería un pecado el no extrañarte.- y la abrace.

-Papi pasa algo

-No nada pequeña, maggie únicamente me estaba poniendo al corriente de ciertas noticias.

-¿Malas? –pregunto inquieta mi niña.

-No lo que pasa pequeña es que saldré de viaje para cuidar a mi hermana- le explico maggie – pero ahora que ya le conté a él y a ti deberían de darse prisa sino quieren llegar tarde a la escuela.

-Ok, nos vemos maggie- dijo mi hija mientras caminaba hacia la puerta donde ya la estaba esperando, nos encaminamos al carro, cuando ella regreso corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa con maggie- se me olvidaba…- se paró de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla- te quiero maggie.

-Y yo a ti mi niña tanto como a tu papi.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok primero que nada gracias por sus RR y también por todas ustedes chicas que han agregado esta historia.<strong>

**Les recomiendo mucho unos cuantos fin´s que he podido leer**

**El 1° RELATIVO seguido de EL LIMITE DEL CAOS y para todas aquellas personas que además de leer a Crepúsculo también les gusta un poco Harry P. les recomiendo LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO, todas estas las encuentran en mis favoritos pero sin duda las historias que están ahí me han cautivado en diferentes maneras y por diferentes motivos y al igual que las que mencione se las recomiendo. **

**Y que más decir ha pasado un año maravilloso en el cual tuve la suerte de no solo conocer personas magnificas que significan mucho para mí, sino que también tuve la oportunidad de poder leer aún más historias y poder conocer más escritoras que son una maravilla, que si por mi parte fuera las recomendaría para que sacaran su propio libro.**

**Suerte y nos vemos pronto… espero sus RR.**


End file.
